Say What You Feel Thing!
by Stardomxo
Summary: CJ Martin is a young adolescent girl she is getting through the trails of Middle School with her two best friends Fenwick and Christian. CJ likes Christian and has liked him since the day they met. Will CJ get the courage to say what she feels? or Will she pretended to not feel what she's feeling?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So guy's what's on the agenda today". I said as I walked up to my locker with my two best friends; Fenwick and Christian I opened my locker and got my books and turned back to them.

"Well I've been having a problem I want to ask Vanessa to the Christmas dance but I don't know how to say what I feel to her". Fenwick sighed.

Fenwick has had a crush on Vanessa since kindergarten he wants to ask her out but anything he goes up to her he always at lost for words.

"Well there is this girl I have been having some thoughts about asking to the dance but I don't know how to ask." Chrispo says.

Fenwick looks at me to find a reaction to what Chrispo said and motions his head over to him as if to say "Tell him" I shook my head.

"Let's put it on the list". Fenwick suggests

I give him the I will kill you look and he gives me I will thank you later look Thank him later my foot.

"Sorry guys the list is all filled up". I said taking out my phone and pretending to check the list.

"Really what are we meant to do next". Crispo asks.

"Em well we are meant to do the Make your own parachute Thing" I said no really convincingly.

"Didn't we do that one last week remember I jumped of the roof of the school and my parachute had a hole in it". Crispo says.

Oh I remember it clearly I had never seen some fly so high and drop so low.

"Your phone's not on and let's do it we need dates to the dance" Crispo says.

"Well I don't wanna do it and it isn't in the list". I shrugged.

"Actually with a two to one vote". Fenwick says and takes ou his phone Crispo does the same. I felt my phone vibrate I looked at it and it said "Say what you feel!".

"Fine I'll say what I feel". I gave up and raised my phone.

Theme song (I do not own)

 _ **6 o'clock, it's Monday morning**_

 _ **Life can strike without a warning**_

 _ **Get up, get out, get on**_

 _ **It's a brand new day**_

 _ **Find a dream and never stop, yeah**_

 _ **You've got your friends to back you up, yeah**_

 _ **You crash and burn**_

 _ **So what?**_

 _ **It's a brand new day**_

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **Just shout until you turn around and blast the past away**_

 _ **It's a brand new day**_

 _ **Yesterday is gone**_

 _ **The game is on**_

 _ **It's time to jump and take a leap of faith**_

 _ **It's a brand new day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys needed to gather my ideas for the story here is chapter Two.**

 **Chapter Two**

"You know this Is your fault right." I said to Fenwick as we both entered Math after we talked at my locker I still can't get over the fact that Fenwick agreed to this I mean WHY.

"You know your gonna have to say what you have been wanting to say to Crispo for a long time." He smirked is he being serious.

I raised my eyebrow "That his feet smell ?." I said acting dumb so he could change the subject cause I don't wanna talk about my feelings for Crispo.

He gave me a 'Are you being serious' look "You know what I'm talking about and you should say how you feel before he asks him 'mystery girl' to the Christmas dance." He said empathies on MYSTERY GIRL. I mean who could she be she better not be Mindy I know Crispo Is smart enough to not fall for her tricks.

"Well whoever this 'MYSTERY GIRL' is she's lucky to have a great guy now can we stop talking about this." I said giving him puppy dog eyes he signed that's the sign that I won.

"Ok I'll stop talking about it but at least get a date for the dance if it isn't going to be Crispo than who will it be and you never know maybe the Mystery Girl is you." He said and started writing down notes from the Lesson.

Why would Crispo like me I'm not really the 'ideal' girl to go out with. I mean look at me compared to Mindy she's popular and has long blonde hair and everyone likes her and I'm just CJ Martin.

"Ok I need some ideas on how to ask Vanessa to the dance." Fenwick says as he writes out a pro and con list.

"Well the pro's are you get to do what you always wanted to do, you will have a date for the dance and she might become your girlfriend." I say a smile formed on his face.

"And the cons ?." He asked I did a weak smile but carried on what I was saying.

"You could totally make a fool out of yourself in front of her and not have a date for the dance." I say his smile disappears and his expression turns gloomy.

"But focus on the pros remember there is more pros than cons and you never know what might happen if you take a leap of faith." I smile he sighs and turns back to the board.

At moments like this I always think why can I not take my own advice it would make my life easier. Oh, wait that's right I'm CJ Martin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder he turned around and faced me I sent him a warm smile.

"Crispo I need to tell you something I like you and not best friend like I mean like like I know you might not like me like that and I totally get it if you don't but I just needed to get it off my chest." I said all in one breath he looked at me then put his hand on my cheek.

"I like you too CJ your the girl I want to take to the Christmas ball not the MYSTERY GIRL." He smiled he stepped closer his eyes dawned on my lips he leaned closer then...

"CJ wake up." Fenwick hissed and shoved I lifted my head and stretched my arms and saw that I was in Math and everyone in class was staring at me and Miss Fens did not look happy.

"Detention." I yawned eager for her to say no but she nodded and went back to teaching I banged my head on the desk and groaned.

"This wouldn't happen happen if you just-." Fenwick started to say I cut his off.

"Fenwick not now." I groaned he took that as a hint and went back to writing notes.

Why does this happen to me when I close my eyes I see him when I go to sleep I see him I wish I could just turn my feelings off it would make my life a whole lot easier.

Ring

No more Math thank goodness now to enjoy break and try and get through the day as normal as possible and try not to fall asleep.

"Why are you falling asleep anyway didn't you sleep last night." Fenwick asked much to my dismay I would like to forget what happened last night so much I shutter just remembering it.

"Let's just say I have no way of erasing it from my memory." I replied he nodded.

"Hey guys." Crispo says appearing out of nowhere I smiled he smiled back which made my heart flutter stupid feelings.

"Oh CJ." Mindy call was loud and clear that it made everyone around break out of their conversations I fought the urge to roll my eyes I turned around to face her she had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"What do you want Mindy?" I sighed out of boredom she thinks she's all that just because she's popular Oh please I've had pets more popular than her Okay I haven't but I- never mind.

"Oh well I was only asking you if you have a date to the Christmas ball you do don't you I mean it would be so embarrassing if you didn't."

What she said made me go red in the face I wanted to punch her in her pretty little face but being me I don't do stuff like that.

"I knew you did'nt who would ask you anyway." She shrugged everyone started to laugh expect from Fenwick and Crispo then she sashayed away with her friends.

I felt so much anger building up that I jumped and nearly tackled her to the ground from behind but two arms grabbed me at the waist and pulled me down the hall while I shouted this is not over like a mad woman.

Not my finest moment,

Whatever


End file.
